Best Christmas Ever
by perfect tragedies
Summary: A fluffy sorta drabble thing. Interesting confessions and a old swing seat. Merry Christmas everyone! Previously under the username Harry Potter rulez
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Cheesy fluff that makes no sense because its been written at like 2 am this morning! Merry Christmas and I will be updating 'You Married the Ferret!' soon! After I start writing the chapter... Eep! My attempt at a drabble!**

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!" Ron Weasley cried, his fire whiskey sloshing around in his cup. It was Christmas night and everyone in the Burrow was drunk, except for Hermione and George.<p>

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone else shouted. Hermione winced and practically ran out of the room grabbing her book as she left.

"Where are you going sweet Hermione?" Ron crooned.

"Out." Hermione said sharply and left the room. Everyone fell silent until Ron started laughing, soon enough almost everyone else was too. George quickly slipped out of the room after Hermione. It didn't take him long to find her. She was curled up on the old and tattered swing seat, reading.

"Hey." George said quietly. Startled Hermione looked up.

"Oh, hey George." Hermione said softly.

"It's rather loud in there, isn't it?"

"Yes, and to be honest I'm hoping Ronald and Harry will just pass out. I do not want to Apparate with those two oafs feeling me up." Hermione muttered.

George's eyebrows shot up. "Feeling you up?"

"It's mostly Ronald."

"Why don't you just leave them here? Passed out or not?"

"Because, Ron has the keys and I can't ask him to give them to me because I'm a big wimp." Hermione said flatly.

"You're a witch aren't you?" George said as if it were obvious.

"We have so many security spells and jinxes up you can only use a key. Sometimes I really hate that Ronald and Harry are aurors!" Hermione huffed. "Plus there's only one key, just in case."

"You can come over and crash at my house if you want." George offered.

"But Fred?"

"I'm ditching him, he's _way _too drunk!"

Hermione giggled. "Your such a nice brother." she said sarcastically.

"Extremely," George said grinning his white teeth flashing. "So what were you reading?"

"Oh," Hermione blushed. "Its this silly romance novel."

"Romance you say. Never picked you as the type to read such childish nonsense!" George chuckled.

"I'm not reading it for fun!" Hermione quickly said. "I'm- well sometimes I pretend I'm the heroine of the story so it seems like I get the 'happily ever after'," Hermione said blushing. "Its cheesy and stupid-"

"And ridiculously cute." George interrupted.

"Cute? You find it cute?"

"Yeah! Don't worry, your Prince Charming will come."

"Will he?" Hermione whispered softly.

"Certain. What fool wouldn't like you?"

"The one I like?" Hermione said bitterly.

"You like someone?" George said trying not to let the disappointment seep into his voice. His heart plunged.

"Yeah, he doesn't like me back though."

"Is it Ron?"

"Ron…Ron's nothing compared to him. Hell he's better then Johnny Deep! And that's saying a lot!"

George laughed "Your a strange girl Hermione Granger." He patted her head and stood up to leave.

"I'm not a girl! I am a young woman." Hermione protested

"Who reads romance novels and had a crush on some guy."

"You say it like it's a bad thing!"

"Ha! Bad? I think it's pretty bad when the girl you've secretly liked for the past, what 10 years admits she likes someone else!" George shouted and started to walk off.

"It's pretty bad when the guy you like shouts at your face for liking him!" Hermione yelled from behind him.

George spun around.

"What?"

"I think it's pretty bad when you imagine that your the heroine of the story and the guy I like is the hero." Hermione whispered as she came closer to George.

"I think it's pretty good that Ron, Harry and Fred are passed out so we can have the flat to ourselves." George winked grinning like a lunatic.

Hermione was now pressed against George's strong body. His arms were wrapped securely around her body.

"I think it feels pretty good just standing here in your arms." Hermione breathed softly.

"I think you should be my girlfriend."

"That's not a bad idea." Hermione smiled looking up at her new boyfriend. His eyes twinkled merrily. He leaned down and captured her lips.

"I think this is the best Christmas ever." George grinned. Hermione couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooooooo, it made no sense right?**


	2. DISCLAIMER! Coz I forgot :

I just realised I didn't put disclaimers on any of my drabbles so I'm doing it now, I OWN NOTHING L even though I asked Santa for all the rights.


End file.
